


The Beginning Of Something Interesting

by catherineisa



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: 2013, Archival, F/M, M/M, transcript from paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineisa/pseuds/catherineisa
Summary: He grabs Reddington by the front of his vest. He doesn't flinch. “You think you're going to get away with this? You think you're going to do whatever you want?” His voice is low.Archival (25 Oct 2013)
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler, Raymond Reddington/Donald Ressler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Beginning Of Something Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> From October 25th 2013. 
> 
> Written on paper. 
> 
> I'm going through and deciding which ones to put back online.

Ressler had been called to sit in on the arrest of Raymond Reddington. Who had called for a meeting with Harold Cooper and then gotten on his knees to surrender. He'd divulged secrets about an Op in Brussels and then said that he wouldn't speak past that. In that statement about Brussels though he'd namedropped Ressler specifically and that's why Cooper had called him.

Bastard was so smug when he said he wouldn't speak to anybody but Elizabeth Keen. She'd been lifted in on a helicopter and looked out of her element. What her element was, Ressler didn't know.

Profiler fresh out of Quantico. Well a month out of Quantico. It doesn't matter.

He stares at Reddington's smug face on the monitor as they inject him with a tracker. When they don't have to be right next to him they give him a breadth of space, even though he's tied to a chair. They look as if they think he's going to get free of his restraints and strangle them. His wrists are tied tightly to the chair and Ressler can't help but categorize in his head how he would torture or kill the man.

Torture:

Needles shoves under the fingernails.

Waterboarding is always good to get information. (Especially with something caustic)

Nails driven into the skin. (Neck, near the eyes, bottom of the feet.)

Nails driven into the joints/bones

Breaking knuckles with a ball-peen hammer.

Good ol' Lead Sprinkler.

Kill:

Gunshot to the head

Gunshot to the heart

Stab in the stomach and watch him scream as his stomach acid floods his other organs and he bleeds out.

Slit his throat

Any of the various torture methods listed taken so far as death.

Ressler's anger consumes him and he tries to escape it by looking away from the screens. Eventually it's not enough and he escapes to a room off of a clear warehouse like area. The room has a vending machine in it and Ressler puts several dollars in and presses the button for a water. The machine just eats his dollar and he snaps. He punches the machine until he's too tired and collapses again the wall next to it. He's examining the damage done to his raw knuckles when the newbie walks in. She stands there and pretty much just stares at him.

“You're Keen?” He says her name derisively. She doesn't even blink at the malice dripping from his tongue. He knows he doesn't like her already. Rookie comes in and steals his case. Damn right he's mad.

“Yes. I don't know why I'm here. Before you ask. I don't even know this man. Let alone why he requested me.”

He throws himself forward, off the floor. Pushing past her he gets in her face. “Good for you.” She can feel his hot breath in her face as he speaks the words and she shivers, but she embeds her feet to the ground where she stands. Not stepping down. She makes it clear.

He decides it's enough and he goes straight to Reddington. He pushes past the armed guards and they go to restrain him. Cooper comes through on the mic and tells them to stand down and they do. What else would they do.

He grabs Reddington by the front of his vest. He doesn't flinch. “You think you're going to get away with this? You think you're going to do whatever you want?” His voice is low. At least a register lower.

Reddington clicks his tongue in his mouth, unimpressed.

“I've already gotten away with whatever 'this' is.” He smiles somewhat. Ressler let's go of the man's clothes and steps back, he almost falls off the ledge of the cage. This serves to make Reddington more smug.

He turns to leave. He's already made a fool of himself. He's not going to further it.

His anger fizzles.

“Oh. And Donald?” Against his better judgment he turns around to face the man. He's smiling a devilish smile.

“I'll do whatever I please.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and there will be no continuation of it.


End file.
